


I'm Going to Kiss You Until You Scream

by MistressPhantomhive



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: College, Crime, Drama, F/M, Murder, One Shot, Original Fiction, Psychotic Elements, Torture, Unreliable Narrator, Yandere, psychotic character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressPhantomhive/pseuds/MistressPhantomhive
Summary: "The first time I saw him, I was in love. It didn't matter if he was with that blonde, I was going to make him fall in love with me instead."A twisted love story of a girl who would do anything to be with the man she loves, even murder.





	I'm Going to Kiss You Until You Scream

The moment I laid eyes on him, I was in love. He had curly black hair and these entrancing green-blue eyes, and every single time I saw him, my heart thumped louder and louder in my chest. I knew I had to make him mine, but going about doing it was almost impossible. He always had a blonde hanging off of his hip and just seeing them hold hands and smile at each other made me sick to my stomach. She was pretty, popular, the typical type of a girl that probably any man would want to settle down with, but she was problem in my eyes.  
  
It didn't matter if he had no idea who I was at the time, but I was going to get rid of that blonde and I was going to make him fall in love with me instead.  
  
It started out with me slowly nudging my way into the blonde's friend group. I had a study session with her “bestie”, Laura, since we had a college course together. The two of us were discussing a project that was coming up and I was really good with having a conversation with her. It didn't take me long, prior to the conversation, to do some research on her social media pages to find out what she was interested in. I didn't listen to any of the bands that she apparently “would die for”, but I was good at memorizing things pretty quickly, and I'd force myself to gush over some lead singer that she had the hots for.  
  
After two hours of torturing myself to smile and make conversation with her, I made sure to invite her out for coffee the next day, my treat.  
  
Laura and I steadily became “friends” over the course of a few weeks. She'd invited me to parties that her sorority was holding and from there I met other mutual friends of the blonde that I was determined to get rid of. They accepted me into their social circle rather quickly, but none of them knew that I was an outcast in high school. I knew how to wear a mask very well and I considered myself sort of a chameleon after two years of practice. They asked me to talk about my past, which I was able to conjure up with false stories of me having a happy childhood where I had a mother who sold real estate, a father who was a mechanic, and a little brother who loved baseball. In reality, I was in and out of the foster care system since no family was able to handle me.  
  
I spent time shopping with these girls, went to bars and clubs; I made myself appear that I was just a normal, popular college-age girl who wanted to have fun. Eventually they asked me to pledge to their sorority, and I happily accepted, knowing that my plan was finally falling into place.  
  
Once I moved into their house, I finally met her; the blonde. The only reason we hadn't came face to face before then was because she was always spending time with him; she was always away when I was making myself known to her friends. I'll never forget the day she walked up to me in the kitchen, hold a bouquet of roses in a vase before placing them on the counter:  
  
“Those are nice flowers,” I muttered.  
  
“Oh, thank you! My boyfriend bought them for me; he's such a sweetheart,” she said, gushing and I was trying to keep myself from gritting my teeth and scowling.  
  
“Sounds like it,” I said softly, and she smiled.  
  
“I'm Aimiah. I don't think I've caught your name yet,” she said, holding out her hand and I took it before shaking.  
  
“Fia.”  
  
After finally introducing ourselves to each other, we began to spend more time with one another. I learned about her life, her history, and her goals. I knew that she was planning on marrying him someday since she said it felt like the two of them had known each other “forever”, but she didn't know that I was planning on stopping that. I forced myself to hang out with her when she was alone because I wanted to find out what made her tick. I wanted to turn myself into the force that he was attracted to, even if it meant changing my entire personality, but I still had to find a way to get rid of her.  
  
Three months had came and went and Aimiah and I seemed like we had been friends since childhood. I was helping her out with her classes, choosing her outfits for her dates with the boy, and I was constantly helping her out, trying to make myself the only person that she was closest with next to him. Spring break was coming up and Aimiah and I were the only two staying at the sorority house for the week since I had no family to return to and she didn't want me to be alone.  
  
We spent a couple of days just hanging out with each other and she mentioned one day that she was going to go to the bar for a little while and asked me if I wanted to join her. I turned her down, telling her I was feeling unwell, but as soon as she left the house, I pulled on a dark outfit and stalked her through the shadows. I knew this was my chance to get rid of her and I wasn't going to let it slip by. Besides, I knew how to make myself a strong enough alibi to keep me from ever getting caught; see I knew how to edit the footage of the house's security cameras to make it look like I never left that evening.  
  
I hung out in the alley behind the bar, knowing that there were no cameras in place and I just stood still as stone for hours, knowing that she was drinking herself into a stupor with some guy I had never seen in my life. I had caught her kissing him at one point through one of the windows and my heart beat rapidly in my chest because I knew if her boyfriend had known what she was doing while he was away, he'd be more than upset... it just gave me an even better reason to get rid of her.  
  
It was a little after one in the morning when she stumbled out of the bar alone. The music from inside had been turned up in the past few hours so she never heard me sneak out from the alley and grab her from behind. Before she could even let out the slightest of squeaks, I clapped my hand over her mouth and told her to shush. She couldn't see my face, but I could tell she recognized my voice when she said softly, “Fia?”  
  
I grit my teeth as I could see the terror in her eyes and I said in the sweetest of voices, “I was worried about you. I wanted to come make sure that you were okay, but...”  
  
“But what?” She asked as I continued to hold a hand over her mouth, her words coming out muffled.  
  
“I saw what you were doing with another man,” I hissed, as I pulled a knife from a holster on my side, my grip tightening on it before shoving it deep into her back. She tried to twist away from me, but I held her with enough force to bruise her skin. I threw her on the ground, stabbing her over and over and over again, blood lust burning bright in my eyes.  
  
“...why...?” She croaked out her eyes glancing up at me before a cruel smile spread across my face.  
  
“I want him for my own, you bitch.”  
  
After the life was drained out of her, I threw her in the back of my car, driving over to the side of town where only shells of abandoned factories lay. There was a big bay not too far from the old decrepit building and after dismembering her body, I threw each piece into the river, watching them all float away before I got back into my car and drove back to the house. I set up a small bonfire in the backyard and threw my clothes into it, watching the flames grow higher and higher with a smile on my face.  
  
That was the first night I slept soundly in a long, long time. When I woke up the next morning, I called the local police station to report Amiah as missing as I “hadn't seen her since last night”. They came to the house and I made myself look as distraught as possible as I told them where she went last night, and who she may have possibly been with. I had no idea if they were ever going to find her remains, but if they did, I knew I'd have to make the beau she was with last night the main suspect.  
  
The police promised me they'd find her as soon as they could and they'd give me a call. I contacted our sorority sisters, telling them what happened and from there, they contacted Amiah's parents and her boyfriend.  
  
The house was swarmed by the end of the day with people and small search parties were set up to check the surrounding woods of the area, along with parts of town that we knew that Amiah frequented. Many people were crying, trying to overcome our worry, as I stood next to Laura, listening to her mumble over and over again, “We're gonna find her. She'll be fine. We're going to find her.”  
  
Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks, and weeks turned into six months. I still hadn't made my progress of getting closer to her boyfriend, but as I was leading into my third year of college, I knew that it was going to be a slightly somber one. Many girls in the sorority had accepted to Amiah was more than likely dead, and I was the only one who knew that it was true... Well, that was until a scuba diver found a severely decomposed skull in the river.  
  
Dental records proved that it was Amiah's and the police, now putting her missing persons case as a homicide, began questioning anyone close to her. They had me come down to make a statement of what happened the night that Amiah disappeared and at first they made it seem like I was a suspect, but my plan fell perfectly into place.  
  
A public funeral was held for Amiah by the college and her family. I sat there with my sorority sisters, wearing a small black dress with a thin veil covering my face as we stared at the closed casket only holding pieces of the girl we knew. I shed tears along with my “friends” as my eyes locked on the boy standing up front talking to Amiah's parents. He looked numb, not knowing how to feel since they had already had arrested the man I had seen her with the night I killed her. Small details were coming forward with the case at the time of the funeral, but even he could piece together what Amiah had been doing at that bar with a man six years her elder.  
  
After the funeral, I approached him, a sad smile on my face as his green-blue eyes met mine. I held onto my clutch tightly as I said to him softly, “I don't think we ever officially met; I'm Fia, I was the last person of our sorority to see Amiah before she disappeared. I'm sorry about your loss.”  
  
I frowned as he glanced down at the ground for a moment before he spoke. “Thank you. I... after losing her, I just didn't know what to do, but I'm just finally glad her body has been laid to rest and we have some sort of relief since the police has someone in custody. I just... I don't know what to think since she was apparently at the bar alone with him... It makes me feel like I didn't really know her.”  
  
“I-I can understand that,” I said softly, “I couldn't believe it either until I heard the details. She seemed like she was so happy and content with being with you.”  
  
He hummed softly before holding out his hand to me, “I'm Anthony. I apologize for never introducing myself to you earlier. Amiah talked about you all the time; I know you were one of her best friends.”  
  
I took his hand and shook it, taking in his warmth before I nodded my head. “Yeah, I was. I-I'm just so upset that she's gone... I just can't believe it...” I forced tears to well up in my eyes as I took a tissue out of my clutch before wiping my eyes.  
  
Anthony rested a hand on my shoulder, giving me a somber look, not saying anything as I glanced up at him. My heart raced in my chest before he pulled his hand away, before saying, “I'm sorry, I need to help put her casket in the hearse. I'll see you around?”  
  
“Yeah,” I whispered softly, watching before he walked away, my grip tightening on my clutch before I turned away, following my sorority sisters out of the funeral home.  
  
Three weeks went by before I saw Anthony again. I was sitting a little coffee shop, working on a paper for one of my classes when he walked in. He was alone and I watched as he walked up to the counter, ordering a coffee, black, waiting at the counter before the barista handed it to him. He turned around, seeing me before a small smile found his face, and he walked over.  
  
“Interesting seeing you here; I thought I was the only person who knew of this place; it's basically a hole in the wall,” he said, standing next to my table as I lowered the lid of my laptop, smiling up at him.  
  
“Yeah, I found it my freshman year when I was caffeine deprived and had a term paper due. I needed some way to stay up all night to make sure that paper was perfect; I ended up getting an A- on it, but it was still a good enough grade for me,” I laughed, taking a sip of my coffee. I was slightly putting on a mask in front of him, but I wanted to make him comfortable enough around me; I wanted my plan to finally all into place after almost a year of planning.  
  
He gestured to the chair in front of me before saying, “Mind if I take this seat?”  
  
“Go on ahead,” I said, shutting the laptop all the way before he sat down. I knew this was my chance to pique his interest.  
  
“I hope I'm not interrupting anything,” he said, looking at me.  
  
A small blush spread across my cheeks before I stuttered, “N-no, not at all. I'm just working on another short paper. The teacher asked us to do a narrative about our pasts, which I guess mine is fairly okay.”  
  
“Yeah? You mind sharing your story with me?”  
  
“It's not too interesting. Grew up in the suburbs, and life was a little rough. Mom worked all the time, Dad owned a garage and fixed up my first car; it was a bit of a beater though. I've got a brother who just turned 17, and plays for our high school's baseball team. I didn't have many friends, but that was normal. I've been working hard though; I really want to get a degree,” I said, faking my story for the millionth time.  
  
“Fairly normal, but it sounded a little nicer than mine,” he said, a small chuckle leaving his lips.  
  
“Well, you've heard mine so how about I hear yours?” I said, tilting my head to the side slightly and tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I could tell he took notice of it with the way his eyes got had a certain flash to them. His pupils dilated and I knew he was probably thinking something good about me.  
  
“I'll give you the cliff notes. I'm adopted; single mom; Dad and her divorced when I was 14. I've got a couple of sister's who were their biological kids, but they're a lot older than me and I only really saw them around the holidays. I grew up in a small town in a few states away, and by the time I graduated, I had to get out of there; it was an everyone knew everyone kinda situation. If I got in trouble, Mom knew within 15 minutes,” Anthony laughed softly before continuing, “We were kinda poor, but we got the child support paychecks. I had a steady job at 16 at a fast food place, but I hated that job; money was money though. I'm just glad I ended up here on a scholarship.”  
  
“You're not the only one,” I muttered before he raised an eyebrow at me. I sighed and said, “I've had some problems with my parents. They're not happy I went across the country and I don't visit much. I worked hard in school though to get where I am now. I'm a year away from being able to start working to become a therapist.”  
  
“Sounds like you've already got your life planned out,” he said, and I smiled.  
  
“I've known what I wanted to do since I was a freshman in high school.”  
  
He smiled slightly before I heard his phone ding, and he pulled it out his pocket before checking it. He let out a loud sigh before saying, “I've got to go. My boss just texted me, he wants me to come in for a shift last minute.”  
  
He glanced at his phone for a long second before tapping on the screen for a second, sitting it down on the table before sliding it over to me, “H-How about you put your number in my phone? I'd like to talk to you again, Fia. You seem like an interesting person.”  
  
I happily picked it up, typing in my number before handing it back to him. He gave me a small smile before picking up his coffee, and walking away.  
  
A small giggle left my lips when he walked out the door and I opened my laptop again, continuing on my paper before my phone vibrated and I picked up, noticing I had a text from an unknown number.  
  
 _This is Anthony. I wouldn't mind seeing you again soon. :)_  
  
Everything was falling absolutely perfect in place.  
  
Anthony and I talked off and on for a couple of months. We met up at the coffee shop a couple of times to help each other out with some course work. I faked like I was struggling with math, and he asked me to edit some of his papers in my free time. I make sure not to tell my sorority sisters about us talking because I knew they'd bring up Amiah and probably say that this was stabbing her in the back, even though I did that literally. She was probably rolling around in her grave, but I didn't care. I had a plan from the beginning to do whatever I could to get him to fall in love with me.  
  
I sat in a small restaurant off campus. I tapped my fingers on the table, waiting for Anthony to show up. He told me about a week ago that he worked as a waiter for this place, and his boss was about to let him take a break. I took a sip of the drink in front of me before I he slipped into my booth, wearing a black waiter's uniform, taking off the apron around his waist and sitting it beside him.  
  
“I'm glad you agreed to meet me here; it's been a stressful day, but then again, the weekends are always the worst. Everyone wants good food on payday,” He said, laughing softly, and I smiled before picking at the sandwich in front of me.  
  
He glanced down at my hands as I said, “I'm was more than happy to agree. I like coming to see you, and you really look nice in a uniform,” I laughed softly as a blush spread across my cheeks.  
  
In the past couple of months, I didn't have to put on a mask so much around Anthony. Yes, I had to hide my psychotic tendencies, and fake some emotions, but I really was comfortable around him. I could tell he was comfortable around me as well. He'd rest a hand on my shoulder every now and again, he'd put on a bright smile around me, and it appeared that he was finally getting over the grief of Amiah's death, but then again, that blonde was cheating on him anyways.  
  
He smiled back at me before he said, “Hey, are you doing anything this evening? I get off my shift in a couple of hours and I didn't know if you'd be interested in coming over to my apartment. I live just down the road from here.”  
  
I was a little taken aback, but I glanced down at my phone, knowing that I wouldn't be doing anything this evening besides staring at a textbook and trying to get along with girls, who in all honesty, I couldn't stand sometimes; they didn't know that though.  
  
“Y-Yeah, I can definitely do that. I'm sure my sisters wouldn't mind, but I'll let Laura know,” I said, my heart racing in my chest as my face remained flushed.  
  
He gave me a slight, sly smile before he said, “I hope you like white wine, I've had a bottle sitting at my house for a while that I've been dying to open up; I didn't want to finish the bottle on my own.” He chuckled and felt his foot hit mine slightly.  
  
I tapped it back very gently, leaning forward slightly. I'll admit, I came out in a little black dress with a very low neckline; I wanted to keep my options open just in case the opportunity struck. I had a feeling that tonight may be that very night.  
  
I caught him take a glance before he grabbed his apron before standing up, “I've got to get back to work. I'll meet you outside of here at 10?”  
  
“Yeah, I'll see you then.”  
  
He gave me a small smile, walking over to my side of the booth before placing a hand on my shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze before he said, “Make sure you let your sisters know. I know they've gotten serious about things after what happened to Amiah.”  
  
I nodded my head, pulling out my phone, and glanced up at him, “I'll do it now. Have fun with your patrons. Hopefully things won't be as crazy here soon.”  
  
I paid for my bill, walking down the street to a small bar and ordered a couple of drinks. I nursed them pretty heavily, glancing at my phone every few minutes. I had messaged our house mother, letting her know that there was a chance that I wouldn't be home tonight, but I was okay; I was just going to a friend's apartment. She sent me a quick message telling me to be safe and I told her I would, and I'd talk to her sometime tomorrow.  
  
10 o'clock rolled around and I was standing outside of the restaurant when Anthony met me. I could see he had a small mess on the front of his uniform that he didn't have earlier. I decided not to ask about it, but when he saw me, he smiled and held out his arm before he said, “Let us be on our way?”  
  
I smiled, looping my arm with his before saying, “Absolutely.”  
  
Anthony's apartment was kind of small, but nice looking at the same time. It was a one bedroom apartment, and it had been decorated nicely. While Anthony was changing outfits, I glanced at his bookshelf to see some textbooks, a few science fiction novels, and picture frames of him in a basketball uniform, he and his mother at Christmas, some friends that I had seen him with around campus, and one with him and two girls that I assumed were his sisters. There was one little photo of him and his dad, but it was placed back further than the others; a part of me felt like he held some resentment towards his father.  
  
I heard Anthony step into the kitchen, popping the cork off of a wine bottle before heading into the living room. I stepped away from the bookcase before he smiled and I saw he was holding two glasses.  
  
“You seem a little interested in the photos,” he said, and I blushed slightly before glancing down.  
  
“I'm just curious. I've heard you talk about your family, but I've never seen pictures of them,” I said softly.  
  
He sat the glasses down, pouring some of the wine into them before saying, “Well, I haven't seen any pictures of your family either. I don't mind you being curious though, we've talked about so many things, but we're both a little distant when it comes to family. I get that though, we've both got problems... sorry, I'm rambling.”  
  
He glanced down before taking a seat on the couch and I joined him, slipping off my heels before taking a glass from him. I took a small sip of the wine, taking in the taste of it and I could tell that it wasn't a cheap bottle. I saw him smile slightly at me before he said, “I told you I had this bottle for a while. It was a present from my mom when I finished my freshman year here.”  
  
“Well, I'm glad you decided to share it with me. I don't drink much to be honest, but I might have wine every now and again. It's better than the cheap beer that our sorority buys for parties sometimes,” I said, laughing and he smiled at me.  
  
He took another sip from his glass before sitting it down on the coffee table, looking up at me. He looked as if he was thinking hard before he reached over and took my hand, squeezing it softly. His hand was warm, slightly clammy as if he was nervous before his eyes met mine.  
  
“I have to admit something, Fia,” he said, and my heart began to race in my chest as it has many times when I was around him.  
  
“G-Go on ahead,” I stuttered, taking another sip of my glass, sitting it down on the table next to his before I squeezed his hand back.  
  
“We've been talking for a while and I know it's been less than a year since Amiah's death and we were so, so close, but after I found out that she was with someone the other night that she was murdered, it broke my heart. I was there at the trial when they sentenced the man and I know he's going to serve quite a long sentence, but in my heart, I just had the feeling that it wasn't the first time that she had turned her back on me. Right before she disappeared, she was kind of... distant, so to speak. I thought she had given up on our relationship, and I just didn't know how to feel. I'm sad that she's gone, but I know she'd want me to move on and you've been so nice to me and you're such a pretty...” I cut him off, leaning forward until my face was close to his.  
  
“Anthony, are you trying to tell me that you find me attractive?” My voice deepened to a slightly seductive tone and his face flushed red.  
  
He let out a slightly nervous chuckle before he said softly, “Y-Yeah. I really do.”  
  
“I thought so, Anthony,” I said softly, dragging out the syllables of his name before leaning forward and pressing my lips to his. He kissed me back, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, moving closer to him. I felt his warmth as my body pressed against his and he placed on of his arms at the small of my back as if he wanted me closer and closer.  
  
I broke off the kiss, still keeping my face close to his before I said breathless, “Is there a certain reason you invited me over here, handsome?”  
  
“If you feel like we're moving too fast, you can tell me to stop. I just really feel this spark with you; I've never felt anything like this before, Fia,” he said, with a sly smirk.  
  
“I could never move too fast with you,” I said, climbing over into his lap, feeling him against me. I let out a small sigh as he placed a hand on my thigh, running it up towards my hips as he lifted the skirt of my dress slightly.  
  
“I just wanted to make sure, beautiful.”  
  
We continued kissing, things getting hot and heavy as I pulled off his shirt, and he began unzipping my dress. I felt his skin against mine as his kissed my neck, my fingers tangled up in my hair. A small moan left my lips and he stood up, lifting me with him as he carried me down the hall, opening up the bedroom door before dropping me on the bed.  
  
He pulled my dress the rest of the way off, leaving me down to my underwear before he stared at my body, saying to me, “How do you like it? I'm sure a girl like you has some preferences.”  
  
I watched as he got rid of his shorts, feeling like my skin was on fire at the sight of him before I said in a breathy voice, “I like it rough.”  
  
To be honest, I had never been with many men in my life. I got in trouble a lot in high school, had a few one night stands, but I never got close with any of them. I didn't have any reason to feel like I needed to be in a relationship until I saw Anthony and I needed him to be mine; I needed nothing in the way to get to him and now I had him in my hands. I wanted him as my puppet and I needed to be the one pulling the strings.  
  
“You're definitely my type of girl,” he sighed, leaning down as his lips met mine again. He sat me up, pulling me into his lap once again as he unstrapped my bra, pulling it away before dropping it onto the floor. His hands were immediately on my breasts, lips on my neck before he pulled at my hair. I moaned loudly before he dropped me down on his pillows.  
  
He stripped himself all the way down, leaning over me once again before he grabbed my arms and held them over my head. I let out a small giggled as he stared down at me with a smile. “You're going to enjoy this, Fia.”  
  
Before I even knew it, he had me naked, and was inside me. My back arched off the bed as he kissed down my neck, sucking bruises into the skin. I needed this, I wanted this, he was  **mine**. He had me in any way he wanted, leaving hand prints on my ass, grabbing my hair and pulling it, he made me his, and my body just wouldn't stop quivering in pleasure.  
  
After we were done, he laid in bed next to me, holding me tight. His fingers ran through my hair as I laid my head on his chest before letting off a soft sigh. “I honestly don't know what to say, Fia. You're just so beautiful and I want you close to me for a long, long time.”  
  
“Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Anthony?” I smiled, glancing up at him as he grinned back at me.  
  
“Yeah, I'd like that.”  
  
The next morning, he made me breakfast and gave me a goodbye kiss outside of his apartment. He promised to text me later, and I smiled. I didn't have classes until later in the day so I walked back to the sorority house knowing that I needed to change clothes and probably take a shower. I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face the whole way back and as soon as I walked into the house, I saw Laura standing in the kitchen, a grimace on her face the moment she saw me.  
  
“You didn't come home last night,” she said, pouring a glass of orange juice before taking a drink of it.  
  
“I-I stayed at someone's place last night. Is that a problem?” I said, raising any eyebrow before sitting my purse on the counter, walking towards her.  
  
“Yeah, it is. I saw you last night with Anthony at the restaurant. He was sitting in a booth across from you and you two were pretty close with each other. I know you stayed at his apartment last night and from the looks of the bruises on your neck, the two of you had sex,” she said, anger in her eyes.  
  
“Is that really any of your business, Laura?” I snapped at her and she sat her glass down on the counter, moving a little closer than me.  
  
“Amiah's funeral was only three months ago! He's moved on with you already? You were one of Amiah's best friends and if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were trying to make moves on him before she even died! I saw that look you gave him at the funeral, Fia. I know you were after him,” She screamed before getting in my face and I felt like I was about to snap; I wanted to murder her because she was causing problems, but I knew that this wasn't the right time or place.  
  
“I didn't even meet Anthony until the funeral! I mean, yeah, I knew he was with Amiah, but after everyone found out that she was cheating on him, he was heartbroken. He told me he felt like she had done something in the past and I know we were all friends, but she did him completely wrong! He needed someone and he picked me!” I screamed back, my hands shaking as I was trying to hold back to urge to grab a kitchen knife and slit her throat.  
  
“What is going on?!” One of our sisters said coming down the stairs. She had a sleepy look in her eyes and I backed off, trying to hold my mask before I snapped and showed my true side.  
  
“Fia slept with Anthony!” Laura yelled and the girl at the stairs glanced over at me confused.  
  
“D-Did you really?” She asked and I grabbed my purse, trying to head towards the stairs so I could go to my room.  
  
Laura grabbed me by my shoulder as I passed by and I whipped around and grabbed her by the throat as my mask began to shatter. I squeezed tight pushing her against the kitchen counter before I growled, “Get your hands off of me, bitch, before I fucking kill you.”  
  
She looked at me terrified as a dark glint showed in my eyes before I let go, passing by the stunned and speak-less sister before walking up the stairs to my room, shutting the door loudly behind me.  
  
The next few days, I stayed with Anthony. I didn't tell him what happened because I didn't want him to find out, but I knew that my mask cracking and threat was going to come back at me. He happily allowed me at his house and I continued going to classes as if nothing had happened. I was happy with Anthony and I was allowed to let my mask repair itself slowly as my brain continued to rattle with the psychotic thoughts. I wasn't trying to be distant with him, but I think he knew something was going on as he rubbed my back one evening, three days after the incident.  
  
“Are you okay?” He asked, concern in his voice.  
  
“I-I just got into a fight with Laura. I'm probably going to get kicked out of the sorority, and probably a risk for the college,” I mumbled sadly.  
  
“W-What happened? I mean, it has to be serious if they're going to threaten to kick you out,” he said softly and I picked up my glass of wine and took a sip of it since we were still working on the bottle.  
  
“She was upset that I spent the night with you. She saw us at the restaurant and she thinks that I'm a bad person because you were Amiah's boyfriend at one point. I did something that I'm not proud of,” I said and I felt him rest his head against my back as my heartbeat was steady.  
  
He was silent for a moment as if he didn't want to ask before he asked, “What was it?”  
  
I didn't want to tell him, but I knew he was going to find out either way, “I grabbed her by the throat. I-I was just so angry; I just went into a rage and I wasn't thinking,” I said and he sighed.  
  
“Fia, Laura texted me. She said that you threatened to kill her,” Anthony said and my heart almost stopped.  
  
“She's probably just mad,” I said, my voice cracking, “I wouldn't do something like that.”  
  
I knew I was lying to him, but I didn't want to tell him what I really did. I was afraid that he'd put the pieces together and he wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore. I couldn't lose him after all that I've done to get us together.  
  
“I just wanted to make sure. I know she was really upset when she texted me. I know you two have been friends and I could understand her being upset about us after what happened to Amiah, but she'll just have to get over it. She knows I chose you,” he said and I turned around to look at him, giving him a small kiss on the lips before he smiled.  
  
“How about we go to bed,” I said softly, a small glint in my eyes before I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall.  
  
I left the sorority a couple of weeks later. Laura and the other sister never went to campus police about the incident. I moved in with Anthony and we were a happy couple. We spent a lot of time together and I visited him at the restaurant quite often, and continued working on my degree. I was less than a year from getting my Bachelors and I was excited, but I still had the thoughts in my head as I still continued to try to fix my mask.  
  
I had blended in with other people for many months now, but I had urges that I couldn't deal with. I had a blood lust, but I had to hide it from everyone. I needed a fix; I was like a drug addict with a chance at a much longer prison sentence.  
  
To be honest, I heard Laura talking about me behind my back, still claiming to people that I had problems and that I was dangerous. She didn't have the nerve to report it because she was scared of me and what I could do. She saw the side of me that I didn't want others to know about.  
  
I didn't want to make Laura my target, but after dealing with Laura's berating for months, I just couldn't take it anymore. Spring break was coming up again, and I heard a rumor that she just wanted to focus on her assignments. Anthony left me at the apartment for the week so he could go visit his mother and his sisters because they were in town.  
  
I honestly couldn't take it anymore and when I saw my chance at Laura being alone I took it.  
  
It was a dark night, three in the morning after last call at a small bar not too far from the apartment. She stumbled out drunk and dazed as I was hiding in the shadows with a bag with all the supplies that I needed. I wore a dark hoodie and a face mask, standing in an alleyway when she walked by and I jerked her by the arm, dragging her in with me.  
  
She gave me a confused look, mumbling, “Who are you,” when I pulled out a serrated knife that I had bought. I pulled her close to me, sinking the knife into her gut and twisting it as her eyes went wide. She tried to scream, but before anything could come out, I slapped my gloved hand over her mouth. I stabbed her again and again without thinking, without care, listening to the noises that she made as she bled out.  
  
I got rid of her the same way that I did Amiah, dumping her body parts in the bay. I got rid of my clothes in a nearby dumpster behind a restaurant, keeping my mask on as I changed before heading back to the apartment. I still had some blood splatters on me that I knew I could easily wash away with a shower.  
  
When I unlocked the apartment and walked inside, I heard the sounds of someone in the kitchen and red flags ran up in my mind. I walked further into the apartment when Anthony poked his head from outside of the kitchen his eyes a little wide.  
  
“W-What are you doing here?” I asked without lifting my mask off, my voice muffled.  
  
“Are you okay? Are you cold? You're wearing a hoodie and a mask when it's like almost 80 degrees outside. I didn't see you when I got home so I assumed you went out,” he said, walking towards me when he saw the blood that striped some of my forehead.  
  
“Fia, are you bleeding?” He asked and I just pushed past him, heading toward the bathroom. “Fia? Fia?”  
  
I hopped in the shower, turning the water on hot as I watched the blood wash away. Since I took my bag in with me, I made a few small marks on my face and arm with the knife, wincing as the blood went down the drain. I tried to come up with scenarios to explain it in my head, until I picked one that sounded right. When I got out of the shower, I wrapped the injuries up with gauze before walking into the living room where Anthony was sitting, concern completely washing over his face.  
  
“Are you okay?” He asked, looking up at me before seeing the marks on my face, “Oh my god, what happened?”  
  
“There was a guy in the alley by a bar. He mugged me and had a knife,” I said, tears welling up in my eyes before sitting down, “He tried to take my bag from me, but I got away. I'm okay, just a little hurt, but I'll be fine.”  
  
“Fia, we have to report this to the police,” Anthony said as I forced tears down my face when I shook my head.  
  
“It might of happened because of the rumors behind campus. He seemed about our age, but I just don't know... I don't want to call the police, Anthony. I've dealt with this before in high school. They didn't help me then so why would they help me now,” I said, tearful before he placed a hand on my shoulder.  
  
“Please, let me call the police. I'm not gonna let some crazy person run the streets who hurt my girlfriend,” He said.  
  
“I'm fine. Please... don't,” I said, leaning into his shoulder before he let out a loud sigh.  
  
He held me close, kissing my forehead, and mumbling to himself. I knew he wanted to report it, but if he did, there was a chance I'd get caught and I didn't want to serve jail time. I couldn't do that. I'd lose Anthony if I did.  
  
“Y-You didn't tell me why you're home early,” I said softly, trying to change the subject.  
  
He sat up, looking at me before shaking his head, “I got into a fight with Mom and my sisters. They said I moved on too quickly. Apparently they tried to find you online, but couldn't find anything; they wanted to make sure you're a good girl for me and I told them that you are, but they just... they don't seem to believe me.”  
  
“Let them think what they want,” I muttered, “I promise that I won't hurt you in any way.”  
  
When spring break ended, Laura was reported missing by the sorority's house mother. Her parents said that she hadn't came home and when they checked the cameras at the house, they saw Laura leaving, but she never came back. They held a small memorial for her that Anthony and I didn't attend due to the tension that Laura and I had before I left.  
  
There was one little problem though...  
  
The house sister who saw me threaten Laura went to the police about the incident even though it happened months prior. If anyone wanted her dead the most, it was me; and that was true, I did murder her after all.  
  
I knew I was the police's most major suspect, and this was the second sorority sister that had went missing/ended up dead in the past couple of years. While I didn't know this at the time, they had another scuba diver check the bay and of course, Laura was found, dismembered and decomposing.  
  
Anthony and I were in bed together, having the time of our life when there was a loud knock on the door. I heard them shout that they were police and Anthony got up and answered the door while I laid in bed, a sheet covering my bare body. I could hear the whole conversation though.  
  
“Hello, officers, can I help you?” Anthony said and I started grabbing my clothes. They were onto me finally and I had to try to make an escape and contact Anthony later somehow.  
  
“We're looking for Fia Morana, is she here?” They asked as I slipped the door open, finding myself on the fire escape.  
  
I didn't hear what Anthony responded as I made my way down the fire escape only to get to the bottom and be greeted by two officers who were expecting me to try to make a run for it. I had gotten away with one murder two years ago, and a man who was innocent was jailed.  
  
“Ms. Morana? Trying to get away with something  _again_?”  
  
I swallowed, staring at them with wide eyes. It wasn't long before I was cuffed, thrown into a police car and I saw Anthony staring out of the window of his apartment with sad eyes. I mouthed up to him, “I love you,” and a small smile found his face before I was drove away to the station; it was the first time I had ever said it to him.  
  
I was put into a interrogation room and they questioned me about where I was that night and if anyone could prove that I was there. I had no alibi and no one would vouch for me at 3 am besides when I got back to the apartment. I told the officers that I had no idea what was going on, keeping my mask on tight, and when I was questioned on why I tried to escape, I couldn't speak as a lawyer had showed up.  
  
The woman walked into the room, smiling at me before she leaned down and whispered, “Don't say anything until I can consult with you. Anthony sent me.”  
  
I spoke to the lawyer, telling her that I had no idea what was going on and I began crying because they claimed they had evidence against me, but I couldn't go to jail. If I did, my entire plan had failed.  
  
“Fia, you need to tell me what you were doing that night,” she said, and I glanced down.  
  
“I went out for a walk that night. I don't know what happened to Laura, but I was attacked that night,” I said, gesturing to the cuts on my face that still hadn't fully healed.  
  
“Did you report it to the police?” She asked and I shook my head.  
  
“It happened another time when I was in high school. The police didn't do anything, but... my foster mother reported it. They never found the guy and I was robbed. When I came home to Anthony the other night, I told him not to report it because I was scared.” I said, tears welling up in my eyes. The story was true, but honestly, I didn't care that night that I was robbed. I just wanted to kill the guy if he was ever found.  
  
“And these rumors around campus; a girl from your former sorority said that you threatened to kill Laura when you two got into an argument. She said that you grabbed her by the neck and was choking her?”  
  
I sighed, wiping my eyes, “Laura provoked me. Anthony and I had just gotten together and Laura was upset because he was dating Amiah before she died. It had only been a couple of months after the funeral and she was mad because she thought that Anthony and I were seeing each other before Amiah disappeared. I reacted in a way that I shouldn't have.”  
  
The lawyer nodded her head before saying, “They're trying to tie Amiah's murder to you as well as Laura's. I know it could a a copycat of some sort, but the two murders are very similar. I know you were a part of that sorority house, and you have an alibi for the night of Amiah's murder, but you have nothing to do with either of them?”  
  
“No. I just want to go home,” I rested my head on the desk, crying again, my wrists hurting from the handcuffs.  
  
I was interrogated a little more by the police after I spoke to my lawyer, but she swore to me that she'd defend me and keep me out of jail the best way that she could.  
  
The arraignment was a few days later. They set my bail for a large amount because of the seriousness of the crimes, but Anthony posted it for me even though it came out of his savings. I knew the cops were keeping a close watch on me as we left and he took me back to the apartment.  
  
The two of us laid in bed that night, discussing what was going to happen next, and I told him that I was possibly facing jail time for something I had not done; he didn't need to know that I did though.  
  
“Anthony, I lied to you about my home life,” I said softly, and he glanced up at me with a confused expression.  
  
“What do you mean?” He asked and I glanced down.  
  
“That day at the coffee shop when I was writing my narrative, what I wrote was a lie. I didn't live in the suburbs, I didn't have a mom and dad, and I don't have a little brother. I was put into foster care at four years old. My mother was addicted to drugs and my father was a deadbeat. I went through 10 foster houses by the time I was 18. No one wanted to adopt me because they all said that I was a problem child. They tried controlling me and they couldn't for some reason. I've got some problems, but I'd never result into murdering someone; that's not me,” I said, trying to give him half of the truth.  
  
“Why are you telling me this now, Fia?” He didn't seem agitated by the fact that I had lied to him, but confused.  
  
“My last two foster mothers are going to testify against me. They're probably going to say things about me that you're not going to want to hear and I'm sorry about that. I just need to know that you'll testify as well. People need to know the good side of me as I don't have many people around here that'll say good things about me. Please, Anthony,” I said, snuggling closer to him before he kissed my forehead.  
  
“I'll do anything if it keeps you with me, beautiful.”  
  
The first day of the trail began with a slight bang. They called officers who arrested and interrogated me, the medical examiner who saw both bodies, and then some of my former sorority sisters who used to live with me. Some said I seemed like a nice person, while the girl who saw me attack Laura made it known that I wasn't a good person and I probably killed Amiah and Laura.  
  
By the end of the first day, I was tired and I felt Anthony's hand rest on my shoulder as we were leaving the courtroom. The sorority girls scowled at us and he wrapped a hand around my waist and took me to a restaurant for dinner. I was kind of happy, but the fear of whether or not I'd be found guilty was looming over me. The prosecutor had offered me a deal, but I didn't take it. I wanted to be a free woman and live the way that I wanted to; in happiness with the man I wanted and worked to get.  
  
When Anthony and I got home, all I wanted to do was go to bed. I was heading for the bedroom to change my clothes and he rested a hand on my shoulder and said, “Hey, I love you, Fia.”  
  
It was the first time those words were said aloud between the two of us and my heart raced in my chest.  
  
“I love you too, Anthony.”  
  
As I began to walk away from him, he held onto my shoulder for a moment and I turned around.  
  
“What's wrong?”  
  
He got a nervous look in his eye as he reached into his suit pocket before pulling out a small box. He held it tightly in his hand before looking me up and down and said, “With all this craziness that is currently going on, I wanted to tell you that I love you more than anyone in the world. We haven't been together long, but I know that I want to spend my life with you, Fia.”  
  
He opened the box and there was a little ring. It had a little black gemstone with a silver band. He grabbed my hand and slipped it on my finger and I wrapped my arms around his neck before he whispered in my ear, “I want you to marry me.”  
  
The trail continued the next day. My foster mothers had different testimonies. The one I had before I was eighteen, and was with two years said that I was a good child, but a little damaged. By the time we met, I had been in some many houses with different conditions. She said that some of them were awful, but she said I fought through it all and she had planned on adopting me as her daughter, but I had went off to college before she was able to. The one I had when I was 16 said that I was mean, and ruthless to my siblings in her home. She claimed she saw me torturing birds, which I'll admit I did once or twice, but I didn't know she was watching. She said that she had to give me up after I threatened her with a knife, which I don't remember doing. My lawyer asked her a few questions about why she no longer had foster children and she claimed that it was because of me. When she showed my old foster mother the paperwork that listed the conditions of her home, it proved that she had been potentially lying about it being me.  
  
Some of my professors testified that I was a hard working student who wouldn't do something like this. One teacher mentioned that I wanted to be a therapist after all the things I've been through myself. She said she saw me with healthy relationships and she couldn't believe that I had been put on trail for a murder.  
  
Anthony was called next. The prosecutor went in hard on him, asking if it was a possibility that I had killed Amiah just to get to him. Anthony denied it and said that he didn't know who I was personally until Amiah's funeral and we had just bumped into each other every now and again before we began our relationship. He also brought up the fact that he believed I was innocent and that he had just asked me to marry him yesterday, which caught the attention of the sorority girls.  
  
And then, it was me. I sat on the stand and had to swear that I would tell the truth. I was asked about where I was at the night of the murders. I had to mention that I didn't file a police report when I was “attacked” because of what happened in the past. I had to explain that I threatened Laura in the heat of the moment, and that I would never really hurt her; and that was I lie. I was torn apart by the prosecutor, and was forcing tears by the time my lawyer began asking me questions.  
  
I looked over at Anthony with sad eyes after they were done questioning me and I got off the stand. The jury had to deliberate whether or not I was guilty, and my heart was tight in my chest the whole time.  
  
A week went by and every day seemed tense between Anthony and I. I feared that my true side was going to come out around him, and I kept my mask on as tight as I could, but it was cracking. Anthony sat down next to me on the couch one evening and gave me a kiss on my head, trying to get me to calm down. My lawyer tried to make me take a deal, but I rejected it. At this point, it was all or nothing for me, either I kept Anthony and my secret side stayed locked for as long as I could control it, or I lose him and he finds out the truth; there was no way he was going to believe me because I knew that I was going to snap if I was convicted.  
  
After eight days of deliberation, we were called back to the courtroom. My hands were shaking as I was sitting next to my lawyer, glancing over at her as the jury came in. Most of them had neutral expressions, a few staring at me, and then one woman stood up, looked at the judge and said, “We were unable to agree on a verdict for Ms. Morana. We have thought long and hard about this, but we couldn't agree with anything. We're sorry.”  
  
The judge glanced down for a second, a mild frown on his face before he said, “Since the jury was unable to come a verdict, I will have to label this case as a mistrail.”  
  
My eyes were wide as I glanced over at my lawyer and I heard some angry remarks from the sorority girls, and I saw the upset looks on Amiah's and Larua's parents' faces, but I tried to keep my face straight instead of letting a sick smile out.  
  
I glanced over at my lawyer and whispered, “What happens next then? Am I free to go?”  
  
She shook her head slightly and said, “For now. If they happen to come across any more evidence that may link you to the crime, there's a chance that you can be tried again, but for now, yeah, you can go home.”  
  
I nodded my head, as court was adjourned and I linked my arm with Anthony's to walk out of the courtroom, and as we were leaving the courthouse, Anthony left me at the steps to bring his car around when I felt a blow to the back of my head. It caught me off guard and I turned around to see a group of sorority sisters standing there, the one who caught me choking Laura standing immediately behind me.  
  
“You shouldn't have been let go,” she hissed, and my eyes turned dark as I stared at her.  
  
The other girls glared at me before I threatened in a low voice, “You're gonna wish you didn't do that. I'll be the last face you see if you ever come near me or Anthony again.”  
  
She stepped back slightly before another girl piped up, “Or what? You're gonna kill her too?”  
  
“If I killed anyone, do you think they would have let me go? If I was the person who killed Amiah or Laura, do you think I'd be walking free right now? If you all haven't forgotten, Amiah's murder shouldn't have even been brought up at this trial because the man who murdered her is already in jail!” I shouted, staring up at them as my hands turned into fists. I did my best to control myself, my whole body shaking before I felt a light hand on my shoulder and I whipped around to see Anthony standing behind me.  
  
His gaze was kind of wide when he saw my face and I tried to compose myself before one of the girls yelled at him, “You have no idea who you're sleeping with Anthony. Amiah would be so disappointed in you.”  
  
“We're leaving,” he said, helping me down the steps as I continued to shake, my mask was close to shattering. I didn't say a word to him, but I could tell that he felt nervous around me all of a sudden. I bit my tongue the whole ride back to the apartment, and didn't say a word; the moment we got back, I distracted myself with busywork around the house before I heard Anthony stop behind me in the kitchen.  
  
“Fia? A-Are you okay? Those girls back there... y-you know how they are. They're upset,” Anthony said and I stopped for a moment, glancing back at him for a moment before continuing with washing the dishes.  
  
“Yet they came after me. They think that I did all of it,” I said, my voice growing low as my grip tightened on the glass I had in my hand, stopping again, but not glancing back at the man behind me this time.  
  
“The jury didn't find you guilty though, Fia. They're going to upset, they've lost two girls in the past two years,” he said, trying to calm me down and I stared at the glass in my hand, my grip growing tighter and tighter before I felt it give and shatter in my hand. I glanced down, seeing the cuts I had just made into my flesh, watching the blood drip down into the sink,;not flinching, not saying a word.  
  
“Fia?” Anthony said.  
  
“I don't want to talk about this again.”  
  
“...but...” His voice cracked.  
  
I turned around, looking at him, still holding a shard of glass in my hand, “I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. This. Again.”  
  
He backed away ever so slightly, nodding his head, a scared look in his eyes, before I smiled at him and said, “Good.” I dropped the glass down into the sink before walking towards him, wrapping my arms around him before I cooed, “Now, I've had such a stressful week, handsome. How about we have a little fun together? You know I love you so much. Right now I just want to kiss you until you scream.”  
  
He nodded his head ever so slightly before saying, “What about your hand?”  
  
“Don't worry about that,” I said smiling, placing my hand on his cheek, sliding the crimson across his face, “I like the sight of a little bit of blood.”  
  
That day, Anthony saw my true side, and ten years down the road now, he hasn't gave me up. He grew adjusted after a couple of years to the true person that I had been hiding inside. He knew about my urges, my needs, my wants. He knows that I did everything that I had done to be with him and he knows that I'll love him forever, as long as he keeps my secret.  
  
I'll admit, I have killed a few people since the two sorority girls, but that's because they were getting in the way of Anthony and I. I've seen girls flutter their eyelashes at him, and some sending him cute texts trying to invite him as their “plus ones” to weddings and banquet dinners, even though they know he's a happily married man.  
  
Our life has been perfect and magical though. We live in the suburbs, I work as a therapist, he as an IT manager and we have two beautiful little girls, who know about our happy little love story... or at least part of it.  
  
I can see the look in the oldest's eyes though. She's eight now, and she has a crush on a boy at her school. She told me she'd do anything to keep him in her life forever because she's in so much love with him... It was the same look in my eyes the first time I saw Anthony...  
  
Maybe she'll come up with a plan of her own soon. I know mine worked out for me, even though it had a few flaws.  
  
I can see her following in her mother's footsteps already.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little out of practice when it comes to writing. I've been watching Criminal Minds and Law & Order: SVU lately so I just kind of wanted to do a story from the eyes of a serial killer; it also has a yandere vibe. It's been a long time since I've wrote a psychotic story, but between bipolar mania, and me trying to figure out what I want to do writing wise, I chose to do this. It's 18 pages altogether and I know I could have split the story up, but I felt like it was better whole.
> 
> If you read this, please leave me a comment if you'd like. I'd really appreciate it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.


End file.
